


Black and Red

by totemwolfie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, Kissing, Longing, M/M, PTSD, Sex, Sheithmonth, Smut, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: A collection of separate works from Sheith Month 2018.  Like everything in life I'm late to the party.





	1. Trust

“I’m okay Keith, I can do it.”

Keith sighed. “Shiro, you’re exhausted and this has to hurt. Trust me and let me help you.”

Shiro, sitting in the pilot’s seat of the Black Lion because there was nowhere else, finally nodded. He looked at Keith and could see the exhaustion in his eyes and the dark bags beneath. “Okay, fine. But after this you need to get some sleep.”

Keith could have argued, but then nothing would get done. Instead he shrugged and stepped up to Shiro. Slowly he helped pull off the man’s shirt and, ignoring old scars and new bruises blossoming across his body, turned to what was left of his Galra tech prosthetic. With tools he’d acquired from Pidge, Keith started to dismantle and remove whatever was left. Shiro hissed in pain as the metal was pulled away, revealing the stump of his arm, the skin sore and red, and scarred. Keith frowned and gently ran his hands over Shiro’s shoulder and arm.

“Does that feel okay?”

More than okay, Shiro thought as Keith continued to massage the sore muscle and flesh. “Y-yeah.”

Keith worked the flesh and muscle until some color had returned to the skin and Shiro had started to visibly relax. Then he reached for the bandages and wrapped up Shiro’s arm and shoulder. “How’s that?”

“A lot better,” Shiro sighed. “I didn’t realized how much it hurt.”

“The metal was digging into your arm,” Keith said, “and the weight of the metal was stressing your shoulder. There’s a little inflammation but it should clear until with some antibiotics.”

Shiro looked up at Keith, who had busied himself with disposing the remaining Galra tech. “Thank you, Keith.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, not just for this…” Shiro said, his voice heavy with emotion, “but for everything. You found me. You never gave up on me. You… you were willing to die for me…”

“Shiro…” Keith hesitated, because seeing Shiro so vulnerable and weak was not something Keith was used to seeing. Slowly, because he was afraid of overstepping his boundaries, he stepped closer. First he touched to Shiro’s shoulder, and when the man didn’t flinch or lean away, he leaned down to embrace him.

Surprisingly Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him closer, and pressed his face into his chest. His large body shook and he for a moment, broke, crying quietly.

Keith held him, quiet and patient, gently petting his fingers through Shiro’s silver hair. Then, softly, he said, “I love you, Shiro. I’d never give up on you.”


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up less about training and more about angst but *shrug*

“So what kind of training regimen did you have in mind?”

Shiro didn’t answer right away, even though he was sure this was the second time the young man in front of him had asked him this particular question. But the words simply would not form in his brain and translate properly to his mouth. Shiro knew it was unprofessional to stare, not to mention impolite, but he couldn’t stop himself.

After the loss of his arm Shiro had fallen into a pit of despair and had spent the last couple of months struggling to climb out of it. Then his therapist had suggested he try going to the gym. Before the accident that took his arm, scarred parts of body, and gave him PTSD that had reduced him to little more of a shell of himself, Takashi Shirogane had frequented the gym just down the street from his apartment.

He hadn’t gone there when he’d finally made the decision however, he had signed up at a completely new location. Then, on a whim, had also hired one of their personal trainers. Before he hadn’t needed one, now it was like learning to walk again. Doing everything with his left had, when he had been very much right handed, was an complete bitch.

Now, after suffering through a minor anxiety attack, Shiro stood in the weight room of the large fitness center in front of a beautiful young man who had introduced himself as Keith. He was slender but obviously fit, with shaggy black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, with dark purple eyes and freckles. 

Shiro had almost swallowed his tongue.

“I, um,” he stammered. Finally he steeled his nerves. “I lost my arm a couple of months ago on the job and let myself go. I want to get back into shape and learn how to workout with one arm.”

Keith’s expression was warm and understanding, not shrouded in pity like Shiro was used to. “You were a fireman, weren’t you?” Keith asked.

“Um, yeah, how’d you guess?”

Keith’s smile was a little crooked. He had dimples. “You have the shoulders of one,” he said. He gestured at Shiro as a whole. “If this is what you call ‘letting yourself go’ then I can’t imagine how you looked when you were in shape.”

Shiro blushed. “Oh, thanks.”

Keith quietly clapped his hands together. “Well, Shiro, I think I have some ideas. Want to get started with a warm-up run and I’ll tell you about it?”

“You’re going to run with me?” Shiro asked.

“Sure, why not,” Keith said with a grin.

....

The next month was the best that Shiro could remember. Seeing Keith three times a week was the highlight of his life. He knew was feeding into an enormous crush, but he didn’t care. Seeing Keith made him happy. Not to mention the workout routine Keith had come up with for him left him so exhausted that when he finally went to bed there was no room for nightmares.

Then there was the fact that he felt so much better. He was back to his pre-injury weight, he’d packed muscle back on, and working out with his left hand was helping him adjust to his daily life. Keith had even helped him with meal planning.

But then one day Shiro saw, from a distance, a familiar face. Without thinking of how it looked Shiro dropped what he’d been doing and ducked behind the nearest wall. He stood, heart pounding and covered in a terrified sweat. Suddenly the world around him was gone and he was back in that house, surrounded by smoke and fire, struggling to save the life dangling over his shoulder while trying to find an exit. The roar of the fire filled his ears. Pain started to spread through his body—

“Shiro? Shiro, are you okay?”

Gentle hands touched his face and Shiro snapped his eyes open, staring down into Keith’s vibrant eyes. He shuddered and looked around, eyes wet and wide. “I’m... at the gym,” he told himself. “I’m okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah you’re okay,” Keith reassured as he let his fingers pet through Shiro’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shiro frowned and pressed back into the wall behind. “I... need to go,” he gasped.

“Okay, no problem,” Keith said gently. “I’ll walk you, come on.”

Shiro kept his eyes down as he followed Keith to his locker. He didn’t change, only grabbed his bag and started toward the lobby. Then he realized Keith was walking next to him. He hesitated, and paused. 

“Keith?”

“I know a great little diner that has the best milkshakes,” he explained. “It’s just down the block. How do you feel about stopping in with me?”

Shiro frowned in confusion. “What? Are you serious?”

“My treat,” Keith said with a little smile. Damn, there were those dimples again. “So?”

Shiro swallowed hard. Seeing Keith outside the fitness center was all he’s wanted since day one. Now he was getting that, but was this just out of pity? But, he reminded himself, Keith had never pitied him. He’d never held back in their routine because Shiro had a disability. He’d always pushed him just enough, never going too far but never holding back. He believed in Shiro.

“Yeah... yeah okay.”

The walk to the retro, 50s themed diner was short. Inside Keith pointed to a quiet booth in the back. Several people greeted him by name. Before sitting Keith told a waitress they wanted two chocolate milkshakes and a large order of fries.

Shiro sat trying not to fidget. Keith was checking something on his phone before setting it down on the table. He turned his full attention to Shiro, who tried his best not to look away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked gently.

He was going to say no. He was going to lie. But he needed… he needed someone else to know.

“I saw the brother of the kid I couldn’t save,” Shiro blurred out. “And it all just came back and I... I was back there, in that house. And I couldn’t… get us out…”

“It’s okay, Shiro—“

“No, it’s not,” he insisted desperately. “I’ve been doing so good ever since I saw you—I mean, started at the gym and all it took to unravel everything—“

Keith’s hand was suddenly resting over Shiro’s. “You didn’t have a setback, Shiro. You went through something traumatic. That doesn’t go away. No matter what we tell ourselves.”

“You sound like you know something about it,” Shiro said roughly as panic ran through him, ready to ignite into a full blown attack out at any second. Shiro struggled to maintain control, to keep his calm. He needed to breathe, calm down… His attention was suddenly on Keith’s hand, over his own, as his thumb slowly stroked up and down Shiro’s hand.

“I do,” Keith confessed. “What happened can never be taken back. All we can do is strive to wake up everyday. That’s it. Everything else is a bonus. No matter how simple it is.”

“You’re...” the reason I get out of bed, “right.”

Keith looked up at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so...” he said. Yes, his heart was back to a steady beat, and he had stopped sweating. Old pains that had erupted throughout his amputation and right side of his body had ebbed away. Then, slowly with courage he didn’t know he had, he took Keith’s hand. “Thank you, Keith. Thank you for keeping me grounded and for… for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You know, you’re not the only one who looks forward to our sessions,” Keith said shyly.

Shiro sputtered. “How did you..?”

Keith laughed. “You’re not as slick as you think, Shirogane. I’ve seen you checking out my ass.”

He almost died, right there. His face reddened and his heart nearly stopped. Before he could crawl away in embarrassment he heard Keith’s chuckle and saw his blush. Shiro gulped and shrugged. “I...” he struggled hard before grinning. “Can you blame me?”

Keith laughed, and it was warm and jubilant. The waitress stopped with their order then. Two chocolate milkshakes in tall glasses with whipped cream and a cherry, and a basket of piping hot French fries.

Keith released Shiro’s hand and lifted his milkshake. “To waking up everyday.”

Shiro smiled, picking up his glass and gently clinking it with Keith’s. “To waking up.”


	3. Drinking

This may have been a mistake. Okay, Keith was sure it was a mistake. He was not the partying kind of guy. He didn’t like to drink. He hated crowds and people. Yet somehow he’d allowed himself to be dragged onto the campus of a college that he didn’t even go to, to attend a party because Hunk was celebrating the fact that he’d aced all his tests and the semester was over. Now he was at this ridiculous frat house which hit every cliche there ever was. And to make it better, Hunk had taken off with a couple friends and hadn’t come back.

Keith sipped the beer he’d been nursing since arriving at the house. Not comfortable sitting inside where all the loud action was, he’d gone outside and found an empty bench in the shadows on the porch.

“Shiroooo!” crowed a loud, high-pitched voice, “come back!”

“You’re on your own, Lance,” called a voice back, just as a young man stepped out of the house. He was tugging off his shirt, which was wet and stained with a brightly colored drink.

Keith froze, watching from the his position, not ten feet from the person who must be Shiro. He was just about everything Keith would dream about. Big and broad, with a perfect physique and a jawline that could cut glass and holy shit, when Shiro’s shirt came off Keith watched as his muscles rippled. He had an undercut and was wearing a backwards cap. And, most startling to Keith was that Shiro was wearing a couple bracelets, one being a rainbow band.

_No way a man that gorgeous is gay,_ Keith told himself. He knew he should stop staring, but Shiro had his back to him and Keith couldn’t help but stare at his ass and legs, wrapped up deliciously in tight blue jeans. Feeling suddenly parched he chugged his beer—only to choke when he swallowed wrong.

Keith doubled over, coughing into his hands and gasping, when a large hand came down on his back. Keith coughed a couple more times and sucked in air before sitting up. The hand on his back slid to his shoulder and…

He looked up into a pair of dark, concerned eyes. Shiro was leaning close to Keith, hand rubbing his shoulder.

“You okay there?” he asked with a dimpled grin.

Keith, very much aware that his face was red and his eyes were watering, answered with a rusty, “Yeah. Just swallowed wrong.”

Shiro stepped back and leaned against the porch railing, putting him directly in front of Keith. He continued to smile.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t go here. A friend invited me. Hunk?”

“Oh yeah, he’s great,” Shiro answered with a nod of his head.

Keith only nodded, because he couldn’t stop staring at the guy’s fucking perfect torso. Or his bulging arms. “Mm-hm.”

“Want another drink? I was going to grab one.”

“Sure,” Keith said. He didn’t move as Shiro strutted (yes he definitely had a strut) back into the house only to return not a minute later with two unopened cans. This time instead of leaning on the railing, Shiro sat down on the bench next to Keith.

_God give me strength._ Keith took the can with a little awkward grin and cracked it open. He needed to relax, he needed to calm down; he needed to get drunk. At least then he wouldn’t remember anything else he did tonight that was stupid.

“I’m Shiro, by the way,” he said, offering his hand.

“Keith,” he answered and awkwardly tried to fist bump Shiro’s open hand. With a groan he chugged down the beer.

Shiro’s laughter filled the air. “You’re pretty cute, Keith.”

By the grace of whatever saint watched over idiots, Keith didn’t choke again. He turned to Shiro. “Ex-excuse me?”

For a second Shiro looked embarrassed. “Sorry—did I go to far?”

_He wants to know if I’m gay,_ Keith realized. He gulped. “I like your bracelet,” he said, pointing to the rainbow.

“Thanks,” Shiro said with a blush. “Impulse buy. Normally I don’t wear things like this.”

“No?” Keith asked.

“Kinda new at… this,” he admitted with a blush. “I just came out.”

Shock rolled over Keith. This was not something you just blurted out to a guy you just met. He blinked a couple of times before asking, “How many beers have you had?”

Shiro laughed. “I’m sorry. I talk a lot when I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Keith asked with a hiccup.

“Because cute boys make me nervous,” Shiro said with a blush.

_Holy shit._ Keith downed the rest of his beer. He looked at the young man next to him and asked, “You’re not like, fucking with me, are you? Like this isn’t some weird frat thing where you try to fuck the outsider?”

Shiro’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. He quickly said, “No! No I’d never do that to anyone ever! I just… well honestly I thought you were cute and when you said you weren’t from here I figured if I… hit on you and it went badly at least I wouldn’t see you around everyday and be reminded of how much of an idiot I am.”

Keith wished he had another beer. “Oh.”

“So… yeah,” Shiro said as he looked down at the can clutched between his hands.

Fuck, am I drunk enough for this? Keith decided no, but went for it anyway. He turned his body towards Shiro who was still gloriously shirtless, cupped his face to bring it close, and kissed him.

It was a long second before Shiro kissed him back, but when he did it was like a hurricane. Keith was swept away by Shiro’s lips which were pressed hard against his own and then his tongue was licking its way into his mouth. Keith moaned, sliding his hands over Shiro’s wide shoulders and looped them around his neck.

Shiro pressed into him and Keith let himself be pulled against the other man’s wide, hard body. They shifted, Keith on his back, and Shiro over him, devouring him in kisses that left Keith dizzy.

“Damn baby,” Shiro groaned between deep kissed that were growing frantic. “Promise me that I can have your phone number.”

_You can have my whole damn body._ Keith kissed Shiro back just as hard, nipping at his full lips. “Fuck yes.”


	4. Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I wanted to write but it's what my fingers typed out.

“Would you look at that.”

Keith piloted the red lion around, following the black lion. Then he saw what Shiro had, a huge supercluster of galaxies glowing off in the distance of space; blinking stars, swirling interstellar gasses and glittering dust. The spiral galaxy, even though it was thousands of lightyears away, dwarfed the view in front of them, glowing and beautiful.

“Wow,” Keith breathed. “That’s amazing.”

The red lion came to stop next to the larger black. They floated together in space, watching as the galaxy seemed to swirl in front of them. “When I was in the Garrison I dreamed of someday seeing this,” Shiro said over the comm. His voice was soft and thoughtful. “Even on Kerberos you couldn't see this. It’s almost… like it’s not real.”

“You’re sitting in a giant robot lion,” Keith reminded him with a little snicker.

The black lion shifted, bumping shoulders with the red. “Yeah, I’d forgotten all about that. Thanks Keith.”

Keith laughed. “I wonder how many worlds are in there,” he said. “How many civilizations and the hundreds of trillions of lives. Do you think they know we’re here? Or… do they know about the Galra Empire?”

“If they do, then we’ll be going there to save them,” Shiro said, voice affirmative and set. “And if they don’t, then we’ll make sure they never have to know the danger that is Zarkon.”

Keith smiled. “Do you think the lions have seen these stars before? Maybe they remember them?”

Shiro was quiet for a moment before answering, “We still don’t know a lot about these lions and what they can do. We know they can seemingly think for themselves, but memories from that long ago? I really don’t know, Keith.”

“You know, Shiro, once I… dreamed of seeing the stars like this,” Keith said quietly. “Before all this happened. Before Kerberos. I dreamed that maybe the two of us would be here together.”

“I’d say your dream came true,” Shiro said warmly. “We’re here together, looking at the stars.”

Keith frowned, gripping the controls to the red lion. _With the big exception that you were abducted by aliens and now we’re flying giant lions and we’re the leading force in a giant intergalactic war._ He stared at the spiral galaxy, wondering if there were people there looking back. Had they heard the stories of Voltron? Did they even care? “I guess that’s true.”

“I just want you to know, Keith,” Shiro said softly, “that there’s no other place I’d rather be right now.”

Keith felt his face warm and his heart thump. “Me too, Shiro.”


	5. Post-Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, a little smut here.

Shiro woke with a start. A thin veil of sweat covered his tan skin and covered his brow. He stared up at the moon-streaked ceiling, for a moment unable to move. His breath came in short pants and he struggled to reign in his panic.

“Again?”

Shiro turned to Keith, asleep next to him. The young man’s purple eyes nearly glowed in the low lighting of the bedroom. Shiro stared at him, starting at the top of his head and letting his eyes travel down the beautiful shape of his face, over his neck, and his bare chest and his arms which were wrapped around a pillow. The rest of him was covered by the blankets. Shiro swallowed hard and met Keith’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“What was it about this time?” Keith asked, though he already knew.

“I was… in the lab again,” Shiro said. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. “Or… Or Kuron was.”

“You,” Keith reminded him gently. 

“Right, me,” he said with a shaky sigh. “It was nothing I haven’t dreamed of before. Just… a little more vivid this time. A little more real…”

Keith watched as Shiro rubbed the stump of his arm. Shiro had taken up not wearing a prosthetic ever since the war had ended and the two had retired on Earth. He still had it, for when he needed it, but he usually didn’t; his excuse was that it was heavy and Shiro felt more free without. Keith had other ideas.

“Well, we were up at the Moon Base visiting Pidge just the other day, maybe that triggered something,” Keith suggested softly.

“Maybe,” Shiro said. He sighed and sat up slowly. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight that shined in through the skylight above their bed. He tilted his head up, staring up at it, and the twinkling stars. Out here in the desert there was no light pollution to obstruct the view of the stars. Often, when the night was clear, he could see the clouds of the Milky Way. Despite all the time they had spent as Voltron and defending space, he still found sitting outside with Keith in his arms, staring up at the sky, far more beautiful than anything he’d seen from the pilot’s seat of the Black Lion.

Keith was about to suggest making them some tea when Shiro turned to him. “I think I just need to do something to take my mind off all this.”

“Oh?”

It occurred to Shiro that he couldn’t remember the last time they had had sex. He felt bad, like maybe he’d been neglecting Keith, who of course hadn’t said a word. Keith was always looking out for him, doing whatever he could to make sure Shiro was doing okay.

Shiro reached out, tucking a strand of Keith’s long black hair behind his ear. “If… you want to.”

Keith arched an eyebrow before he blushed. “ _Oh._ Well… yeah. If you are.”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t.” He moved closer to Keith, who rolled onto his back. Shiro stopped just to look at him, trailing his fingers over the scar on Keith’s face, down his slender throat, and over his chest. Keith arched into his touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Shiro leaned down, kissing Keith softly. It was returned with a bit more enthusiasm than what Shiro would have expected. _It really has been a while,_ he realized. He kissed Keith back hard, just as deep and rough as he liked; with long licks and little nips from his teeth. Keith moaned into his mouth, going from half-asleep to fully awake in five seconds.

Shiro fumbled with the nightstand and for the lube. He flipped it open with his thumb before sliding his fingers up between Keith’s legs. Keith groaned, legs opening eagerly, hands grasping at Shiro’s shoulder and hair, and kissing at him hungrily.

The prep was quick, quicker than Shiro was normally comfortable with, but Keith was growing more eager and impatient beneath him. When he felt that they were was ready as possible, he lifted Keith’s hip and push--

“Aaah,” Keith sang as he rose up to meet him. “Shiro…”

Shiro moved slowly, each thrust deliberately angled to bring Keith as much pleasure as possible. He watched his face in the moonlight, his expressions, listened the soft moans that escaped his lips. Keith had always been his anchor, even before the war ended. Keith had always been there to save him. Even now, he was keeping Shiro sane. Just waking to his face every morning gave Shiro a reason to keep going.

“Shiro?” Keith asked as he caressed his hands over the man’s face. “You all right?”

Shiro blinked, not realizing he’d been tearing up and had stopped moving. He leaned up, his weight on his knees, so he could wipe his hand across his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Keith slowly sat up, and without breaking their bond, settled in Shiro’s lap. He smiled softly at him, slowly running his hands through Shiro’s silver hair, gently scraping his nails across his scalp. He was shaking, it was hard to not move when Shiro was inside him, but he knew right now, they needed a moment to just breathe.

“I love you, Takashi,” Keith said between soft kisses. 

Shiro sighed against Keith’s lips. “I love you, too. If I’ve been distant…”

“Nn,” Keith shrugged, “we all have those days. We get through them, and we live another day.”

Shiro shifted and started to move again, it was a bit more difficult in this position, but he didn’t let it break his rhythm. He tucked his face into Keith’s neck. “As long as you’re with me…”

“I’ll always be with you,” Keith moaned as he moved his body with Shiro’s. “Always…”


	6. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cheated with this one. Neither is actually royalty. I just wanted sexy Shiro blacksmith. And I'm sorry that all these shorts are incredibly lacking. My creativity is wavering and I just really want to try to write something for each day. Even if I am like, a month behind.

Was it just him, or did the city smell particularly ripe this morning? Keith wrinkled his nose and adjusted his hood as he moved through the throngs of city dwellers, balancing a large woven basket on his hip. This was not his job, but somehow, when it came to Prince Lance and his outlandish ideas, he always picked Keith out of everyone else to do his bidding. And by bidding, he meant sending the young servant out of the castle, into the city, to find “the most beautiful, intoxicating flowers, to woo my Princess Allura.” The Princess of Altae was arriving early the next morning, and the royal prince insisted that the castle be as clean and polished as it had ever been, and now he wanted a special bouquet of flowers, to give her. But oh, not just any flowers, the best.

Keith made a mocking face as he walked through the streets, avoiding horses and their dung, beggars and thieves, and truthfully, anyone he may have known from his past life, before he’d been sold to a knight to pay off his master’s gambling bills, and then, by chance, he’d caught the eye of the prince.

Who had a wicked sense of humor and liked to change Keith’s daily duties from day to day, but after awhile, Keith couldn’t complain. The Prince could be a stuffy ass but truth was, he was a decent man, just bored and needing something in his life to entertain him. Which is why Keith really wanted this romance between the Prince and Princess Allura to work out, because it would take a load off his shoulders. Maybe he wouldn’t be subject to “brush my horse until his coat shines,” followed up with “no, that was the wrong horse” or worse, “that is fantastic! Brush all the horses!”

Keith, having grown up in the streets of the city that had sprouted up around the castle walls, easily picked his way around. There were many markets here, many people selling their goods out of wagons and small stalls, even from bags on their bags or baskets on their hips. His destination was the markets along the riverfront, where more of the exotic goods came in daily. He hoped to find a decent flower merchant there. 

He was just walking down an alley to avoid a crowd of chanting priests when he heard the distant _clang! Clang! clange!_ of a blacksmith’s hammer. He stopped, boots sliding in the dirt. Keith knew he shouldn’t. He knew it would be safer if he didn’t. But he couldn’t stop his mind from running wild with the idea of who might be wielding that hammer. 

_It’s impossible,_ he told himself as he walked around the blacksmith’s shop, _he went to war years ago and never came home. You’ve been living in the castle ever since. If he had returned… People don’t come back after the war…_

The war had ended a couple short years ago, thanks to the Prince’s alliance with the Altaens, which had forced the Galra Empire to signed a peace treaty that, truthfully, no one thought would last this long. Many soldiers returned home, many more did not. All this happened after Keith had been taken into the castle, with no way to know if Shiro was alive or not.

He shuffled through the shop, listening to the powerful falls of the hammer. For a moment he was taken aback, remembering how he’d ran barefoot through this shop, calling for his friend. He’d slept in the hammock in the corner on cold nights, curled up with...him. They had survived the streets together, always together. Always. Until… He was just thinking that this was crazy, that he had a duty and he needed to accomplish it, when he turned a corner and ran into a wall.

No, not a wall, but a man. Keith stumbled back and looked up.

“Shiro?” he gasped. The man standing in front of him was soaked with sweat and dirty from work, but it was more definitely Shiro. The same dark eyes, full lips, and sharp features. But not everything was the same. Shiro had a scar across his face, another on his forehead and the hair there had grown back white. He was missing most of his right arm and had replaced it with some kind of metal prosthetic. He was...also… larger. Much larger.

The man stared at him, face pulled into an annoyed frown. “What are you doing in my shop?”

Keith stuttered. Did… Did he not recognize him? He lowered the hood of his cloak. “Shiro? It’s me. Keith.”

“What?” Shiro shook his head, eyes combing over the young man in front of him. “No… You can’t be.”

Keith knew he looked different. Living on the street he’d been scrawny and starved, his hair had been an insane mess and he’d always been dirty and bruised. Now, after living in the castle, he’d put on a healthy amount of weight, he was stronger from being constantly on his feet and working with armor or horses or whatever the Prince needed from him; his hair was still long but cut and shiny and clean. He was also a few years older. How long had it been? Almost five years?

“Keith…” Shiro suddenly gasped. He shook his head, dropped the hammer he’d been carrying, and swept Keith into a hard, sweaty hug. “Oh my god--I can’t believe it!”

“I know--” he gasped as he wrapped his arms around the man. Even though he was sweaty and dirty, he still smelled like Shiro. Keith closed his eyes, suddenly five years in the past. “I’m so happy to see you. I had no idea you came back-- I-I never…”

Shiro placed him back down on his feet. He wiped his hand over his face. “You look beautiful.”

Keith blushed and tugged on his robes. _He never did have much of a filter…_ “I… um… thank you.”

“You look well,” Shiro said as he leaned his shoulder against the nearest pillar. “Are you… are you um… married?”

Keith frowned before shaking his head quickly. “I live in the castle. I’m um, a servant.”

Shiro frowned. “What? How?”

“It’s a long story,” Keith mumbled, and not something he wanted to talk about right now. He reached out slowly, watching Shiro’s face for his reaction, and touched his metal arm. “Did you make this?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Shiro said with a nervous flush, “one-armed blacksmiths don’t stay in business very long.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Keith said.

Shiro shrugged. “All I care about right now is you.”

Keith wrung his hands nervously together. “Really?”

“I looked for you after I came back,” Shiro explained, “I guess now I know why I couldn’t find you. Are you stuck there? Are you able to come and go?”

Keith blushed. “I’m pretty good at sneaking out when I want to.” The Prince had lectured Keith on it many times, but he had yet to deal any kind of punishment. “What… were you thinking?”

“I’d like to make up for lost time, if you feel the same…”

Keith realized the pain he’d dealt with in his chest for five years was for Shiro. When Shiro had left, the relationship they had had been a powerful friendship. They had looked out for each other. Shiro had taught him how to fight. Keith had helped him get over his fear of horses. It wasn’t until after Shiro was gone that Keith realized the feelings he had harboured were more than just a friendship. But Shiro had been gone, and Keith had buried those feelings.

“I’d like that…” he said with a smile. And suddenly Keith realized that yes, he was definitely more aware of Shiro now than before. He stared at his handsome face, his bulging biceps, his scars and his beautiful sparkling eyes. He swallowed hard and stepped forward and took Shiro’s flesh hand. 

Shiro leaned down and touched his forehead to Keith’s. “How about I never leave you again?”

Keith pressed his lips against Shiro’s cheek. “Do it and this time I’ll drag you back.”

…

“Here, I have something for you.”

Keith looked up from where he was sitting on a stool in Shiro’s shop. It was the fourth time this week he had slipped out of the castle and over the wall to meet up with the man. He tilted his head when Shiro offered him an object wrapped in rabbit fur.

“What is it?” he asked as he took it.

“Look,” Shiro said with a grin. “I just finished it.”

Keith unwrapped the fur and found himself holding an elegant dagger. He sucked in a surprised breath. The steel was shiny and flawless. Embedded in the hilt was a sparkling purple stone. Keith ran his fingers over it before lifting it. The balance was perfect and it was light in his hand. “You made this?”

“Yes,” Shiro said proudly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s… beautiful,” he said. 

“I just thought you might need it, what with all the sneaking around you do,” Shiro smirked.

Keith glared at the man playfully. Shiro handed him a scabbard and he sheathed the knife before setting it on the nearest table. “Then allow me to thank you.”

The man blushed. They had been sneaking around for the good part of a month, and it hadn’t taken long for the robes to hit the floor. They both felt they had done enough waiting, and why take their time now? Life was short, and they were both in dangerous lines of work. The castle may be safe, but that didn’t mean that dangerous things didn't happen. Just last week an assassin had attempted to kill the Prince and instead killed three of his servants. There was a fire in the lower part of the slums just a couple days ago that had killed many people. Life was fleeting, and together they decided not to waste a moment.

Shiro grabbed Keith and kissed him heatedly. Keith’s robes fell easily away and he moaned as Shiro lowered them onto the pile of blankets in the corner that they used as a bed. While Shiro kissed down his neck Keith worked at the ties of his trousers and grabbed the man’s cock.

“Aaah,” Shiro groaned deeply. He sat back on his knees, watching as Keith kneeled and leaned down, hands on Shiro’s thighs, and started to kiss and suck him. 

He reached for the oil he had acquired purely for these moments. With the fingers of his flesh hand wet he started to stroke Keith’s ass and pushed his fingers in. Keith moaned beneath him.

The prep was quick, but it had to be. Shiro had always thought he had great endurance, but with Keith’s mouth around his cock he found that he couldn’t take much before coming. He blamed Keith’s perfect, sinful mouth for sucking the life out of him.

“Come here,” he groaned and tangled his hand in Keith’s hair, “you little wench.”

Keith laughed and turned around on his hands and knees. Behind him Shiro moved into place, planting kisses across Keith’s shoulders and back before ever so slowly, pushing into him--

Keith whined, dropping his head and leaning his weight on his elbows. Shiro was almost too big, but the stretch gave way to pleasure, and his entire body started to shake. Behind him Shiro moaned, deep and gravely, and murmured words of love between dirty praises about Keith’s body and how much he loved fucking him.

“Aaha…” Keith could only pant and moan. Words completely failed him. He bounce back against Shiro as he started to really pounding into him. Each thrust was hard, forcing the breath from him, leaving him gasping. He curled his fingers into the blankets beneath him and smothered his cries into a pillow.

Shiro leaned over Keith’s backside, his weight on his metal hand while his flesh hand wrapped around Keith to grab his cock. He groaned in Keith’s ear, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. “Come on, Keith,” he whispered in his ear, “you’re almost there, my love.”

He bucked his hips back and let out a loud cry as Shiro’s hand stroked him to completion. Shiro’s hand continued to stroke him as Shiro came, roughly filling Keith with his seed with hard, sloppy thrusts.

Keith, gasping for breath, sank down onto the blankets. Behind him Shiro pulled out and ran his hand over his ass, giving it a grateful squeeze. Keith grunted and kicked at him. “Stop that.”

He laughed and kissed Keith’s lower back and up his body before lying down next to him, draping his arm over his back. “Mm, but I’m very grateful for your ass.”

“I’ve never heard that before,” Keith laughed.

Shiro shrugged and nuzzled against his neck. “And I’ll say it every time we make love.” He stood and went to fetch a basin of warm water to clean himself and then Keith. Then he was massaging Keith’s hips and his back, rubbing his shoulders, kissing his neck.

Keith had to admit, Shiro’s pampering after sex was almost as good as the sex itself. After the pounding Shiro gave him he decided he deserved a little relaxation. The walk to the castle was always a little stiff. 

He giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Shiro asked as he stood up.

“I was just thinking how much I love you. And how happy that makes me.”

Shiro smiled down at the young man. He entertained the idea of running away with Keith, building a house in the country away from the stink of the city and the drama of the royals, but that was something that could never happen. Unless the Prince released Keith from his position, this was the only way they could have a relationship, and any night could be their last.

He laid down, gathering Keith in his arms and kissed him. “I’ll love you forever.”


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like after that (HOLY SHIT AMAZING) season seven premier at SDCC and new information on Shiro that all my Voltron fics are incredibly incorrect for not including certain new important details about Shiro's past. I was writing this fic the morning before the new episode spoilers made it online and I thought about rewriting it to match with the canon but. I'm too lazy for that. So just take it with a grain of salt xoxo

Keith sat in his quarters in the Castle of Lions, still reeling from the shock he had experienced.

He was part-Galra. He was a member of a genocidal race of aliens who had conquered and tortured millions of lives over thousands of years. Keith tried to reason that there were good members of the species; The Blade of Mamora for instance. Maybe even... his mother. Was his mother a Galra? Keith didn’t know. Maybe a grandparent? Who? How? When did the Galra even reach Earth?

Pain radiated through his shoulder and body. He was exhausted but he needed to clean off and get out of the Mamora armor. With stiff movements he stood and shuffled to the tiny attached bathroom all the living pods had. It was no bigger than a closet. Just a toilet, tiny sink, and stand up shower that little room for anything other than standing.

Keith peeled off each piece of armor that connected magnetically. Beneath it was a body fitting suit that Keith likened to spandex but it was tough enough to take the pressure of space. He shimmied out of it, grunting in pain. His shoulder was sticky with blood and he had bruises blossoming across his fair skin.  
He sighed and started the water. It came out shockingly cold but he didn’t care. He stepped under the spray, shivering, and quickly cleaned up. His mop of black hair clung to his neck and forehead and, irritated, he swept it out of his eyes.

Finishing quickly he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. His med-kit was under his bed and so he stepped out—

Keith froze, heart taking a hard leap. “Shiro?”

The man turned and, seeing Keith still wet from the shower and in just a towel, blushed up to his ears. He turned away. “Sorry! I knocked and when you didn’t answer I was worried.”

Keith, fumbling with pants and grabbing a tank top, frowned. “You’re worried? Why?”

“Well, your shoulder for one,” Shiro said as he dared to look. He saw that Keith was dressed and turned to face him. “Want me to patch you up?”

Keith shrugged. “If you want to.”

He sat on the bed and pulled down one strap of the tank, giving Shiro access to the cut. He winced as Shiro gently applied antiseptic and then a special healing salve.

“So,” Shiro said as he applied the salve, “how are you feeling?”

Keith swallowed. Shiro was large and warm next to him, and it took all Keith’s willpower to not lean into it. Shiro had always been a comforting presence in his life. Whenever he felt broken or like giving up, Shiro was there, helping him back to his feet. Guiding him through the dark.

But Keith wasn’t sure about this situation. No one could help him. Especially not the man who had been kidnapped, tortured, mutilated and experimented on by Galra scientists.

“I’m tired,” Keith finally answered. The sound of bandages ripping caught his attention and he lifted his arm so Shiro could wrap it. He stared at the man, pain starting to rush through him. Question after question pounded on the doors of his mind.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Shiro asked. The first-aide to Keith’s arm was done but he didn’t move from his place on the bunk next to him.

Keith knew what Shiro was fishing for. “No.”

“Keith...”

“No, Shiro. Especially not with you.”

Shiro recoiled from the words and Keith winced. The Black Paladin swallowed hard and curled his hands over his knees. “Right... okay.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith gasped as he stood. “I only meant that, other than Allura, you’re the last person who—who wants to talk to someone like me.”

Shiro stood slowly. Keith was scared, he was giving off all the signals and seeing Keith frightened made Shiro’s heart hurt. More than that, it filled him with the need to comfort and protect him. “Keith, I know why you may think that, but I hold no ill will against you.”

Keith shook his head. “What I am... what if the team rejects me? What if the Red Lion rejects me? What good am I to the team? I’m... what we’re fighting against!”

Without thinking about it, Shiro grabbed Keith and pulled him into a crushing hug. He felt Keith stiffen, not used to such physical contact, before he wilted against him with a sob stuck in his throat.

“Keith,” Shiro said as he tried to keep his voice from shaking, “nothing about you has changed. The knowledge of your Galra blood doesn’t change the person you are. It won’t change the way the Red Lion sees you. And yes, it might take time for some of the others to come around, but you’re apart of this team. You’re family, and I will never abandon you or let you give up on yourself.”

“But why?” He asked, voice muffled against Shiro’s chest.

“You didn’t do this to me, Keith,” Shiro reminded him. “When I look at you, I just see you. The person I’ve been friends with for years. The kid who thought it would be fun to drive the hover-bike off a cliff and nearly kill us.”

Keith laughed shakily. “You were so pissed.”

“Yeah because I nearly pissed myself,” Shiro grumbled. “Point is, this new information is just another piece of the puzzle of who you are. But it doesn’t change you.”

Keith snorted. “But puzzles change as you put them together.”

“Okay, it wasn’t the best comparison but just take it.”

Keith stepped back, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re always here to help me, aren’t you?”

“I’ll never give up on you,” Shiro said warmly. “I’ll always save you.”

Keith stepped forward, touching his hand to the cool metal of Shiro’s prosthetic arm, leaned up on his toes, and pressed his lips to Shiro’s cheek. He felt the man freeze in surprise under his touch. Keith wished things could be simple again. Like they had been on Earth. But that was peace, this was not.

Keith stepped away. “Thank you.”

Shiro touched his cheek, blushing again. “Y-you’re welcome,” he stepped back and cleared this throat. He stared at the young man in front of him, and was suddenly filled with warmth. He wished that things were different. Suddenly he wished they weren’t here. He just wanted to spend time with him, like they had on Earth; just sitting together, studying the stars together, adventuring together…

If only.

If only.


	8. Physical Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for slow work days when I'm left to my own devices. Yes I am an adult rofl.

Keith was fuming. He was just about ready to boil over, break down the door, and kill Lance. It was bad enough that his roommate just had to throw a stupid housewarming party, it was even worse he had lured Keith out of the solace of his bedroom to mingle. But that wasn’t the worst thing, no, that happened after too much drinking and everyone decided to play Seven Minutes In Heaven.

They were not in goddamn middle school.

This was bullshit.

The closet was small and cramped and completely dark, but Keith knew that Shiro was just inches away from him. The man took up most of the closet space and his heat filled the air between them.

“Sorry about this,” Shiro whispered with a nervous chuckle. “I don’t know why they shoved the two of us together.”

“I do,” Keith grumbled quietly.

“Why?” Shiro asked, genuinely curious.

Keith could smell Shiro’s breath when he spoke. It was minty and didn’t stink of alcohol at all. “Because Lance is a sadistic bastard.” Because Lance knew that Keith had been harboring a crush on Shiro the size of the Titanic ever since their freshman year. Because Lance was always holding it over Keith’s head and threatening tell Shiro. And now the were locked together in a closet.

“Huh?” Shiro asked, and Keith could imagine the cute look of confusion on the man’s face.

“Nevermind,” he snapped.

“No, tell me,” Shiro asked. He shifted on his feet and brushed against Keith who flattened himself back against the wall. “Sorry— I forgot you hate being touched.”

‘Hate being touched’ might as well been tattooed on Keith’s face. Everyone knew he didn’t like uninvited hugs, he didn’t share couches if he could get out of it, and he sat a seat away in theater if possible. Sad thing was, Keith didn’t hate being touched, he actually craved it, but after years of being an introverted mess with extreme social anxiety he’d grown accustomed to avoiding touch and shying away from it. And being groped a couple times on the subway hadn’t helped any.

“Let’s just wait this out,” he sighed shakily.

And for a few seconds it was quiet, before Shiro said, “I was surprised to see you tonight.”

Keith snorted. He hadn’t expected Shiro to be here either, but then he’d walked into the apartment, tall and broad and fucking gorgeous, and Keith had dumped his drink in his lap, which had received plenty of loud attention. After changing into different pants he’d tip-toed back to the party, just hoping to catch a glance of the man.

Then the games started and now he was here.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said. “And you?”

“Do you want the truth?”

There was something different about Shiro’s voice. It was deeper, kind of rough, and it made Keith gulp as shivers crawled across his spine and butterflies filled his stomach.

“Sure... why not?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Keith was so thankful they were in a pitch black because otherwise Shiro would see the shock on Keith’s face. His brain was bustling for answers, his imagination was going crazy. He held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to process the information.

Finally he sputtered, “Why?”

“Um, well,” Shiro said softly, “I’ve kind of had this crush on you for a while.”

Keith reached out to steady himself but the only other thing in the closet was Shiro. His hands came on contact with the man’s chest and Keith just leaned there as he fought an impending panic attack.

“Are-are you okay?” Shiro asked worriedly and closed his arms around the other man. He could feel Keith’s frantic heartbeat and his gasping breaths. “Shit, are you having a panic attack? I’ll get us out of here—“

“No,” he begged. Last thing he needed was everyone seeing him. “It’ll pass...”

Shiro continued to hold Keith, only now he was running his large hands up and down Keith’s shaking back. His fingers grazed over the bumps of his spine in slow, comforting strokes. Keith rested his face on Shiro’s chest and focused on the steady beat of his heart.

“Breathe, breathe, you’re okay,” Shiro murmured over and over again, his deep voice just next to Keith’s ear. When he felt Keith finally relax he asked, “Did I cause that?”

Unfortunately it did appear that way.

“You just took me by surprise,” Keith confessed.

Shiro was still running his hands up and down Keith’s back before they settled on his hips. “Sorry,” Shiro murmured, “I guess being in the dark made me braver than normal.”

Keith laughed quietly. “Why would you need to be brave around me?”

“Because you’re kind of a flight risk,” Shiro deadpanned.

_I deserve that,_ Keith silently agreed. “I’m just… My life is a disaster and I’m a mess.”

“I really don’t think so,” Shiro chuckled. “You’re an amazing artist. Remember that painting I bought from you? I hung it above my desk in my office.”

Takashi Shirogane, big shot lawyer, had hung one of _his_ paintings up in _his_ office? Keith was shocked. “You’re not serious. It wasn’t even good.”

“What?” He exclaimed, “I love everything about it!”

“You’re just... trying to flatter me or something.”

Shiro chuckled. His hands slid up and down Keith’s sides. “I am, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Keith leaned into the touches. Lost for words he just hummed a sigh. He was aware he could move away from Shiro if he wanted, the man was still holding him but not restrictively. But he found it was... comfortable. Keith whispered, “This is kind of nice.”

“I agree,” he said. He dared to pet one hand through Keith’s soft hair and cup his face. “Maybe it’s the dark.”

“Making us brave?” he asked with a throaty chuckle. He tilted his head up and leaned into the touch. Shiro’s breath was on his face; very, very close. Keith gulped.

“Maybe... brave enough to kiss you?”

_Oh god, oh god._ Keith didn’t know how to answer so he clumsily tilted his head up. They bumped noses and missed once, before Shiro’s big hands cradled Keith’s head, guiding him forward. Their lips touched and it was soft and sweet and chaste. Keith was sure it was the best moment of his life.

“Mm,” Shiro groaned huskily. “That was nice.”

“Again,” Keith gasped and pulled Shiro back down. While Keith had no idea on kissing, Shiro did. His mouth slanted, his tongue licked and Keith accepted it with a moan. He leaned his weight on the man, afraid he’d fall. Shiro’s lips moved against his own, and he sucked on Keith’s tongue—

The door flew open.


	9. Alternate Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have two more shorts finished but they aren't... great, and unfortunately, this is it for me for Sheithmonth 2018. I can't write these and Moon-Crossed at the same time without burning out completely. So uh, enjoy this final story with kindergarten teacher Shiro and cupcake baker Keith. Hopefully next year I'll jump straight on the bandwagon and start writing right away instead of waiting too long and stressing myself out. 
> 
> I have no idea if I did "alternate realities" right but um. Don't care lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo

The bakery was bustling with activity when Shiro pushed open the door to step inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the bakery was not nearly big enough. The counter was long and and there was one register the end, and to the right was just a small area for patrons to sit and eat, though it liked like most customers bought their cupcakes and left.

He stepped back, letting the line thin out, and just took his time looking at everything. The bakery was quaint, and cute in a old style way. The walls were all original white brick and the signs barn board with chalk paint. The floor was polished black and white tile and the table and chairs were white and very old fashioned. As people move along the counter, picking out large gourmet cupcakes, Shiro caught glimpses of the product. Each cupcake was large and wrapped in a perfect brown wrapper. Each row of cupcakes was a different flavor and color; all decorated and cute and pleasing to the eye. It was obvious to Shiro that whoever did the decorating clearly loved their job.

Finally the line was down and Shiro approached one of the two men working the counter. One was older, with a heavy red mustache and red hair that was contained by a hairnet, the other was a beefy younger man with tanned skin and cheerful features.

“Hello,” the young man greeted Shiro. “How can I help you today?”

Shiro glanced at the man’s name tag: Hunk. “I need to order some cupcakes and I heard that this was the place to do it.”

Hunk beamed. “You’re absolutely right! Is this for a wedding?”

Shiro chuckled. “No, no. I’m a teacher and wanted to surprise my students on their last day of class.”

“That’s so nice!” Hunk said. He glanced up as a group of woman walked in. “You know what, why don’t you wait over at that table and I’ll send Keith out to talk to you about what you want and take your order.”

Shiro looked over to the empty table that had a little ‘reserved’ sign on it. “Okay.”

He sat for a couple minutes before the hallway door opened and a young man stepped through. He was wiping his hands on his apron and tugging off the hairnet, which let lose his black hair. Shiro blinked, eyes going wide, because the name tag read ‘Keith’ but Shiro kind of hoped it wasn’t. He swallowed hard.

Keith spotted Shiro and approached him with a professional smile. “Hi. I was told you wanted to place and order?”

Shiro stood quick, a little too quickly, and to shake the man’s hand. “Yes. Thank you.”

Keith tilted his head before he chuckled. He gestured for Shiro to sit before he took the seat across from him. Keith pulled a notepad out of his apron pocket along with a lamented sheet that listed all their cupcakes flavors on one side, and the prices and order sizes on the other.

“So what were you needing...”

“Shiro,” he said. “I was hoping to order cupcakes for my class for the last day of school.”

Keith smiled. “That’s really sweet of you,” he said. “What grade do you teach?”

“Kindergarten,” Shiro said. He fidgeted, gripping his hands together under the table. It was rude and unprofessional but he couldn’t look Keith in the eye for too long. He was... cute. Really cute. No one should be allowed to look this way. Shiro cleared his throat.

“How many kids?” Keith asked. When he saw Shiro fidget his lips twitched.

“Thirteen. I realize that’s an odd number and so I was thinking of maybe fifteen cupcakes?” He picked up the menu and flipped it over for the prices. They certainly weren’t cheap, but Allura had insisted they were the best. When he saw that they came in even numbers only he frowned thoughtfully.

Keith seemed to read his mind. “I can do a custom order for you,” he said, “fifteen isn’t a problem.”

Shiro looked up. “Are you sure? That would be great.”

“Of course,” he said as he wrote it down. “Now what kind of flavors were you thinking?”

Shiro turned it over. There were over two dozen options. His eyebrows went up. “Ummm.”

“Have you had our cupcakes before, Shiro?”

The way Keith said his name made Shiro want to blush. “I haven’t, no.”

“Hm! I’ll be right back then. You keep looking.”

Keith was gone before Shiro could stop him. He scrubbed his hand over the short hair on the back of his head and took a deep breath. He was not here to flirt, and more important he didn’t even know if Keith was gay. He was probably just friendly with everyone.

A few minutes later Keith came back with a brown box with six cupcakes packed inside. He also has a plastic knife and napkins. At the look of surprise on Shiro’s face Keith grinned and said, “Whatever you don’t sample you can bring home with you.”

Shiro looked up and met Keith’s purple eyes. The young man didn’t blink or look away, and the soft smile didn’t waver. Shiro felt butterflies in his stomach and yes, a definite vibe. Which was only confirmed when Keith _checked him out._

He blushed and turned his attention to the cupcakes. “Wh-what flavors?”

“Let’s see,” Keith said as he leaned over the table. “There’s confetti vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, s’more, cookie dough, and strawberry.”

Keith was close enough that Shiro could smell the shampoo he used; coconut and vanilla. “They all look really good.”

Keith smiled and sat back. “Personally I like the red velvet.”

At the suggestion Shiro picked up the knife and cut a chunk out of the cupcake. He lifted the piece and ate it. The look of surprise on his face had Keith chuckling. “Oh my god,” he all but moaned, “this is delicious.”

“Thank you,” Keith said with a grin.

Shiro didn’t think he needed to even try the rest, but he didn’t want to appear rude. Unfortunately each cupcake was as good as the rest and Shiro wondered how the hell he could make this decision. Keith was leaning his chin in his hand and watching Shiro with a smug grin.

“So?” He asked.

Shiro sat back. “They’re all delicious.” Understatement. “I don’t know... but I think I’ll have to go with what the kids will prefer.”

“From what I’ve seen they generally like vanilla and chocolate,” Keith said.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. “That sounds good… Maybe um, half-and-half? Or as even as you can?”

“Absolutely,” Keith hummed as he took notes. “Do you want them decorated? We have an assortment of sprinkles and colored sugars, and dozens of different picks.”

“No, I think just the cupcakes,” Shiro said. He stared at the box of cupcakes. “I can pay for this, if you--”

“No,” Keith said as he continued to write, “it’s for you.”

Shiro blushed. “Thank you.”

“Mm-hm,” Keith hummed. After he finished writing he turned to Shiro for his contact information and the date he wanted to pick them up. After all the details were settled, Shiro decided to go ahead and pay for them at the register. Keith offered to ring it up, as the red-headed man was gone.

“So I’ll see you next Thursday,” Keith said as he handed Shiro his receipt.

“Okay, thank you,” Shiro said as he swallowed hard. He turned and left the bakery with a hot blush on his face and the cupcake box tucked under his arm. He didn’t realize until he was sitting in his car that written on the top of the box was a message: ‘Sweets for a sweet man.’

…

The following Thursday Shiro showed up after class to pick up the cupcakes for the next day. He sat in his car, fidgeting. He’d mulled all week about coming back here and what he would do or say. He had hoped and prayed and pestered Allura to the point that she threatened to come to the shop and ask Keith out for him if he just didn’t do it.

Getting out of his car he checked his hair again. He was still dressed from work, nice blue jeans, a simple brown button-up and a tie, which he adjusted before heading up to the bakery.

It wasn’t as busy as it had been on Saturday, and the bell on the door jingled as he walked in.

When Hunk saw him, he grinned brightly. “Welcome back,” he said cheerfully.

Shiro’s eyes swept around the area for Keith. “Thanks. I um, I have an order to pick up? Keith was…”

Something in Hunk’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah, let me get him.”

Shiro stood at the counter, trying to distract himself by staring the cupcakes in the display case. When the door that lead to the back of the bakery opened he straightened up. Keith walked through carrying two boxes of cupcakes.

 _Is it just me, or he is even cuter?_ Keith was wearing the same apron as before, but his hair was pulled back in a messy bun. “Hi,” Shiro said, nearly choking on the word. He cleared his throat.

Keith smiled at him. “Hey there,” he said. He placed the boxes on the counter. “How do they look?”

Shiro stepped up, inspecting the cupcakes through the clear window on the top of each box. Each cupcake was perfect. Half vanilla and half chocolate, topped with a perfect cloud of buttercream frosting. He nodded. “They look perfect. Thank you.”

Keith nodded and stood there, staring at Shiro. After the awkward silence stretched, he said, “I hope your students enjoy them.”

“They will,” he said, snapping out of his trance. He glanced at the handsome man in front of him. Shiro reached for the boxes, hesitated, and then roughly raked his hand through his hair. “So um.”

“That’s quite the tie you’re wearing,” Keith commented with a laugh.

He frowned before looking down. He blushed. “Oh,” he said as he touched the silk tie. The pattern was little lions on a starry background. “My students gave it to me for Christmas this year.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.”

 _Sweets for a sweet man._ Shiro snapped his head up, staring at Keith. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. “Say…um, if you wanted, I mean… If you felt like it. Maybe sometime we could get a drink?” The words came out rushed, but Shiro was just grateful he didn’t stutter or die.

Keith tilted his head. “I’d love that,” he said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. On the back he wrote down his personal number. “Call me anytime, Shiro.”

Shiro took the card, his fingers brushing against Keith’s. “I will. As soon as school is out. I mean--as soon as the year is over. And I’ll have some free time. To do… I mean. I will call. And I’ll let you know how the cupcakes go over.”

Keith blushed and bit his lip. “Okay. I’m looking forward to it.”

Behind him the door jingled. Shiro put the card on his pocket and then stole one more look at Keith, who was giving him a very long, smouldering look, before he turned to greet the customers.

With his heart pounding Shiro took the cupcakes back to the car. He collapsed in the driver’s seat with a gasp. He pulled the card out of his pocket, staring at Keith’s phone number. 

Friday night, after cleaning out his classroom and saying goodbye to staff and friends, he stepped out to his car and dialed Keith’s number.


End file.
